thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Blaze
Copyright This tribute is made by Smilingtribute, please don't use this tribute without my permission. He is finished. Tribute Information 'Name: '''Sonic Blaze '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''5 '''Age: '''14 '''Weapon: '''Blowgun, Matches '''Appearance: ' '''Strengths/skills: '''Speed, Swimming and Climbing '''Weakness(es): '''Stealth, Trust and Knowledge '''Personality: '''Caring and one of the nicest people you will meet. '''Backstory/History: '''Sonic grew up in a family who mostly owned the power station in District 5. Sonic parents used to take him to the power plant when he was little every day he didn't go to school, he loved learning what happened and what they do in the power planet. One day when he was 10, he got very curious and deciced to try one of the jobs there. But he got so into it, he set half the power plant in fire by mistake. Sonic thought he would die there and then, but somehow the fire guided him to safety. Sonic deciced to use this a good luck charm, so he got a pack of matches and he always put it in his pocket and uses it when he is in danger or really needs it. Sonic's parents were not happy that he set the power plant on fire but they are happy that he manged to walk another day and survive. Sonic had to get a job when he was 13 to fix the damages he made at the maintence center at the end of the district. Sonic didn't like the job but he was glad that he is manging to pay for it as he is working. When he was born, his parents couldn't think what to call him and 1 year later when he was one. He started to walk and then he started to run very fast, so they named him sonic because he is the best fast runner in his district. Sonic doesn't trust anyone really but his friends in the district and his mum and dad. Sonic got often bullied as well because after his maintence job, he is always dirty in the face and always has black patches. Sonic doesn't care about the bullys, he only cares for his friends and family and he just blanks them out in his head and he carrys on with day like a normal teenager in the district. Sonic likes to make people proud of his achivements and he wants make everyone proud of him. Sonic is not mean and selfish, he looks like it but he is very caring and he is the best person who is nice you will meet in the district. Sonic will force himself, if he has to kill in the hunger games and he going to do this for his family and the whole district. '''Interview Angle: '''Sonic will act himself and show he is nice and caring and not your normal tribute. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Sonic will run as fast as he can to the main suppiles and he will leave the bloodbath straight away but if anyone goes in his way he will kill. '''Games Strategy: '''Sonic will stick with the anti-careers or if he is alone. He will go to the place where it all started and he will set traps up for all tributes and grab his bag, if it's there. If it's not he will go early morning and grab his bag. He will avoid his traps and he will hide quite far, just enough to see the feast and see the carninge happening. Sonic will leave his alliance before the feast, if he has one. Sonic will try to kill any tributes he will see alone expect alliances still alive. Sonic will remain quiet intill the last day and when it's only him and someone else. Sonic will kill them. '''Token: '''A watch. '''Height: '''5,4 '''Fears: '''Getting killed. '''Alliance: '''Anti-Careers or Alone Category:District 5 Category:Males Category:14 year olds Category:Smilingtribute's tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters